


Done Talking

by MisMiz (Jaaaaack51)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Manhandling, No Plot/Plotless, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaaaaack51/pseuds/MisMiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin is worried and angry. Chris is jealous and angry. They have sex. Ezra is off arguing philosophy with Josiah and knows nothing about any of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done Talking

DONE TALKING

"What in Hell's name is wrong with you, Chris?" Vin Tanner came storming into the deserted jail where Chris Larabee sat behind the desk, cleaning his Colt revolver.

"Nothing is wrong, Vin." Chris glanced up from his task, green eyes hard and flinty as stone. The bruise darkening one elegant cheekbone did nothing to detract from this image. Vin had seen rattlesnakes that looked friendlier. But the tracker was just angry enough not to heed the danger signs. Or care.

"Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?" Vin softened his tone a bit. "It aint like you to get drawn into a saloon brawl with a passel of young, hotheaded cowboys who done had more whiskey than was good for 'em."

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "They were asking for trouble. I gave it to them."

"Appeared to me like you were the one in trouble. If me and Ezra hadn't shown up when we did, no telling what would've happened." Vin’s tone was equal parts exasperation and anger.

"I can handle myself, Vin." The gunslinger bit out each word from between clenched teeth.

"Better than most." Vin agreed. "But dammit, Chris! There were at least six of them. Couldn't you have waited until some of us was there to back you?"

"Like you and Ezra, I suppose?" The sneer in the gunslinger's tone was unmistakable.

"Yeah. Like me and Ezra. Or me and Buck. Or me and Nathan." The tracker's tone was even. A sure sign that he was still mad as a hornet at the gunslinger.

"You and Ezra seem awful cozy lately." There was a hint of accusation in Chris's voice.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Vin demanded. He folded his arms and stared suspiciously down at the other man.

"Means just what I said. What do the two of you do? Talk? I bet he talks real pretty for you, doesn’t he?" Chris set the gun down and got to his feet, locking eyes with Vin. Green vs blue in a contest neither could win.

"I reckon maybe we do talk. Least _he_ don't take a man's head off for asking the time of day." Vin stared into those blazing green eyes and wondered what the hell he thought he was doing. Only a fool tangled with Chris Larabee when he was in a mood like this.

“You never asked me for the time of day.” Chris nearly hissed the words.

"Aww hell." Vin turned to go. "This aint getting us anywhere. You want to get your fool self killed, be my guest."

Vin had nearly reached the door when his shoulder was caught in an iron grip and he was pushed roughly against the wall next to the entrance. He could feel the grainy texture of the wood against his cheek as he instinctively turned his head aside.

"Does Ezra do _this_ when you're talking?" Chris’s soft whisper did nothing to detract from the steely tone.

Vin shuddered as Chris’s warm breath ghosted along his ear. He felt Chris’s lips brush gently down along his jaw and back up, ending with a gentle nip to the sensitive skin below his ear. More gentle than Vin had expected given their angry words just moments ago. But then Chris seldom did what everyone expected. He should know that by now. 

He felt the hands gripping his shoulders shift slightly as Chris pressed closer, wedging a thigh in between Vin's legs, forcing them further apart.

Vin heard himself moan as Chris pushed the long hair off the back of his neck and ran his tongue lightly down the exposed nape. 

"Does he do _this_?" Chris ran his hands lightly down Vin’s shoulders and began easing off the hide coat he habitually wore. The coat was tossed casually on an empty chair and Chris began kissing along Vin's neck again while unbuttoning the plain cotton shirt he’d worn underneath the coat.

Vin's knees felt so weak it was all he could do to stay upright. If he hadn't been supported half by the gunslinger and half by the wall, he would've fallen. He might have wondered if he was dreaming but none of his dreams like this had ever included the faint sounds still coming from the saloon even this late in the evening or the smell of stale whiskey and sweat from their last prisoner that still permeated the air.

Chris finished removing Vin’s shirt and tossed it on top of the hide coat. Next, he removed both their gun belts and hung them on the peg by the door. Finally, he reached out one hand and locked the door. Vin swallowed hard at that. But he didn't want to stop. He wanted this. He wanted Chris. Any way he could get him if he was being honest with himself.

Chris dropped his head down to nip lightly at Vin's bare shoulder. Vin shivered. The feel of those sharp white teeth marking him sent a rush of blood straight to his cock. He swayed, leaning back into the gunslinger.

Chris put his hands on Vin's hips, anchoring him in place. He then dropped a light kiss on Vin’s other shoulder before turning him around so that Vin was staring up into green eyes that gave nothing away. It looked like Vin had a choice to make. He took a deep breath and placed his hands on the gunslinger's shoulders. 

“Chris.” Vin’s voice cracked and the words dried up in his throat. So instead, he took one hand from Chris’s shoulder and used it to pull Chris’s head down until their lips met. He could taste the sweet smokiness of the cheroots Chris favored and underneath that, the faint bite of whiskey. Vin wanted more. He tried to pull Chris closer but Chris reached up and grabbed his hands, breaking off the kiss and leaning back slightly. 

"Please, Chris." he tried pulling one of his hands free so he could tangle his fingers in the gunslinger’s hair but Chris tightened his grip in response and Vin subsided.

“So polite, Vin. Has Ezra been teaching you the social niceties?” Chris’s voice was hard enough to cut glass. 

“So what if he is? Aint like I’m stepping out on you." Vin retorted, frustrated in all kinds of ways. 

“No, I reckon not. You stepping out on him, then?” 

“No.” Vin gasped as Chris slid a hand down the front of his pants and wrapped cool fingers around Vin’s half hard cock. He clenched his free hand tightly as Chris swiped a thumb casually over the head.

"Fuck. Chris. You have to know I aint doing anything like this with Ezra." Vin closed his eyes and thrust his hips forward, pressing against Chris’s hand. 

Chris’s grip tightened at that and he kissed Vin roughly. But this wasn’t the distant, angry kiss from before. This one was passionate…demanding…perfect. Vin was so caught up in the feel of it, he barely noticed when Chris began backing them towards the desk, turning at the last minute so that it was Vin’s thighs that were pressed up against the edge. He broke their kiss and stroked a hand possessively down Vin’s side.

The implications of their position didn’t bother Vin. He’d wanted this since the first time he'd laid eyes on Chris. He’d just never really thought it would happen. Now that it was, Vin didn’t want to question it. The fears and doubts could come later. Right now it was enough that it _was_ happening.

Chris slid Vin’s pants down over his hips and then stepped back slightly before sliding his own pants down. Vin licked his lips unconsciously and Chris narrowed his eyes, gesturing for Vin to turn around. Vin obediently turned and bent himself over the desk, body tense with anticipation. He heard Chris rummage in the drawer of the desk and then he felt the slickness of oil coated fingers.

"Chris." He hardly recognized his own voice.

"Sshhh...we're done talking, Vin." The voice was soft but there was no disguising the commanding tone.

Vin felt the words slip away as the gunslinger eased first one finger, then two, inside him. He curled his own fingers around the edges of the desk.

The edge of pain as Chris thrust into him was lost in a wash of sudden pleasure. He wriggled his hips a bit, trying to get that feeling again and Chris obliged him, sending that spine tingling jolt of pleasure though him again. 

“Fuck.” Vin braced himself. “Chris…”

Chris tightened his fingers on Vin’s hips. “Done. Talking.” 

Vin groaned and let himself go, trusting Chris to finish what he’d started for both of them.  
************************  
Afterwards, when Chris had carefully pulled out and Vin could feel the cool air across his back now that Chris wasn’t half laying on top of him, he could feel the doubts start welling up in him. And the fear that this might be it. Chris might have been jealous of him spending so much time with Ezra lately but that wasn’t the same thing as wanting to set up house with Vin. Wasn’t the same thing as having true feelings for Vin.

"Chris. I..." Vin stopped as he heard footsteps approaching the jail.

The gunslinger pulled his pants up and walked over to grab Vin’s clothes and toss them to him. 

"Best get dressed." He suggested, with an inscrutable look in the tracker's direction.

"Yeah. I reckon."

The two men were silent as they finished getting dressed, unlocking the door just seconds before JD turned the knob and burst through the door, already talking.

"Chris. Sorry I’m late. Nathan wanted me to stop by so he could give me a message for you. He…” 

JD stopped talking and peered more closely at Chris’s face. “You sure you’re ok? Maybe Nathan should have a look at that bruise. “ 

Chris shook his head and gestured for JD to continue. 

“Anyway, he wanted me to tell you those cowboys are going to be ok. You messed a few of them up pretty bad and they'll be sore for a while, but there isn’t any permanent damage." JD's voice faltered as he noticed, belatedly, the tense atmosphere in the room. He looked back and forth between Chris and Vin, frowning slightly.

"Good night, JD. Thanks for bringing me the message.” Chris ignored JD’s frown, grabbed his hat and began walking towards the door.

"Hey, cowboy." Vin called, his voice slightly hoarse.

The gunslinger turned and regarded Vin silently.

"Buy you a drink at the saloon?" He couldn't think of anything else to say in front of JD.  
  
"Wasn’t planning on going to the saloon." Vin felt his heart sink at those words. So that’s the way it was then. Damn it all to hell.

Chris glanced down at the floor and then back up at Vin. “Feel like riding out for a bit tomorrow though? Could do with getting out of town for a few hours. Wouldn’t mind some company.” He flashed one of his rare smiles and Vin felt something like hope and something like happiness welling up in him. 

“And maybe some…conversation?” Vin asked, his smile growing broader as Chris nodded.

Reckon we could do some talking. Among other things.” 

Vin bid a hasty good bye to JD, who was now looking a bit puzzled by their interchange, and followed Chris out the door. Vin had a lot he wanted to say to the gunslinger. And when they were done talking, he had a few more things he wanted to say.

The End  



End file.
